Dave Scherer
This page is about PWInsider website owner Dave Scherer and business partner Mike Johnson. Reddit users have had enough of PWInsider's malicous ads Fan meets Dave Scherer at his day job PWInsider accused of taking money after Elite trial subscription lapsed CLICK ME PLEASE! – PWINSIDER’S JOHNSON DESPERATE FOR ATTENTION PWInsider Files False Daniel Bryan Report PWInsider Reporter Breaks Month Old News PWInsider Wrong – Ziggler WWE Deal Not Yet Signed Dave Scherer caught buying twitter followers PWInsider in financial trouble Is PWInsider paid by TNA? Eric Bischoff slams a report by PWInsider Shane Helms rips Dave Scherer for made up story Dave Scherer goes insane Dave Scherer loses his mind and refuses to admit that he steals news from Dave Meltzer Schmuck that always talks trash about other websites and steals news from them claiming it to be his own such as this one. Known as "Keyboard Warrior" Scherer, he's threatened to sue Google, Dave Meltzer, wrestling news sites, former admins of his webisite, and former members of his website. Zero lawsuits have been actually filed. Former friend and website admin Jagger Kaye levied accusations against Scherer and quit PWInsider.com because Scherer was reading his members private messages. Scherer works a regular job at Earl's as a line cook. Source: http://www.mylife.com/dave_scherer. Runs a spyware infested website. An article was written by CageSide Seats about the spyware problems on the site. Scherer has 2 sources in the wrestling industry: his dog and Mae Young's birthed hand. Mike Johnson gets his information from the hot dog vendors at Universal Studios (Taz, Jeremy Borash, and Tommy Dreamer). Mike never shares hot dogs with Dave Scherer. Sources indicate that his former employee Buck Woodward is working at Full Sail University. According to sources he is making more money than he was making during his time at PWInsider.com. Is hated by many in the wrestling community. Known as the Carlos Mencia of wrestling journalists since he steals everybody else's material. He once threatened to sue Google because Google tagged their site in their listings warning users that they may be infected if they visited pwinsider.com Scherer (or one of his minions) deleted this page. Reverted back to proper form. In 2010 Scherer left his messageboard after he was unhappy with members of his site. He vowed never to return. Scherer became angry after members of his site began mocking the ECW storyline in TNA. Scherer returned months later. In 2011, Buck Woodward made the decision to leave pwinsider because he was not being paid on time and Scherer could not afford to keep him.. Their other writer, Jess McGrath disappeared from PWInsider. Woodward was not paid during his final 6 months at pwinsider.com. This is the rumored reason why Woodward left the site. There are also rumors that pwinsider.com is having financial issues due to most of their site visitors using ad blocking software. 80 percent of their revenue comes for pop-up ads. The last remaining writers on the site are Scherer (owner) and Mike Johnson. Johnson has taken a significant pay cut. PWInsider website riddled with spyware and viruses; a letter to Dave Scherer of PWInsider ^ Whilst at the gym Scherer was removed from wikipedia for being non-notable. Link to Scherer's deletion page: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Articles_for_deletion/Dave_Scherer The result was delete. Per notability and admitted sourcing issues. MBisanz talk 01:05, 20 April 2009 (UTC) In 2009 Scherer purchased pwspyware.com. Records are public and can be seen below. Domain name: pwspyware.com Registrant Contact: David Scherer David Scherer () Fax: PO Box 612 Marmora, NEW JERSEY 08223 US Administrative Contact: David Scherer David Scherer (dscherer@comcast.net) +1.6094129653 Fax: PO Box 612 Marmora, NEW JERSEY 08223 US Technical Contact: SiteProduct Web Services Administrator DNS (administrator@siteprotect.com) +1.3122362132 Fax: +1.3122361958 1 N State Street Chicago, IL 60602 US Status: Locked Name Servers: a.dns.hostway.net b.dns.hostway.net Creation date: 20 Jul 2009 00:00:00 Expiration date: 20 Jul 2011 00:00:00 Category:People who SUCK Category:People who know what Bryan's cum tastes like Category:Faggots Category:People Who are Actually Worse Than Josh Matthews Category:Thinks Wrestling is Real